I HATE BUGS oh hey shino
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: "Tenten. I like you." "...uh ya your bugs told me that." She said laughing nervously putting her hand on her neck. "I meant that I like you more then a team mate or a friend." ShinoTen


**God I hate bugs!...Oops**

**Enjoy ! ^.^ **

Tenten had been paired up with Kurenai's old team on a special mission because Hinata was on a mission with the Hyuga family.

Personally, Tenten didn't mind being paired with Kiba ,she could deal with him, but the thought of being around Shino Arubame kinda scared her, It wasn't really the fact that he was a human bug nest but because she didn't know how to talk to him. He was just to quite and made things awkward.

As they left for the mission she caught Shino contuisouly looking at her.

Later on, Tenten was sitting in front of the camp fire listening to the flames crack the wood. They were taking a rest for the night before they had to do some serious butt whooping tomorrow. Tenten sighed looking up at the star lite sky. It truly was beautiful..

"Akamaru That was the perfect shot!" Kiba said cheering on his dog who was aiming were it peed. Tenten's eye twitched. _God kiba was stupid.. _

Tenten felt something stir on her arm and she looked down. A tiny black beetle looking ant bug was on her arm.

"Get away.." She said and blowed the pest off her arm. She poked the fire again and only 5 minutes later another one of the flying beetle things landed on her.

"..I said get off." She said blowing the bug off again but harder. Another 5 minutes passed and there it was the stupid little bug. She was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm serious get the hell off me." She said this time flicking it away. Right on Q another one came back on her left arm.

"I swear! Come back and I'll kill you!" Tenten said loud enough for Kiba to give her a look. She flicked the little bug away again.

"Anything wrong?" Kiba said coming up next to her.

"Ya these stupid bugs wont leave me alone!" Tenten said and another one landed on her cheek. Kiba laughed and leaned closer.

"That's definitely Shino's bug." Kiba said sniffing the bug.

"Well why is he sending them to bug me!" Tenten said frustrated as another one landed on her shoulder.

"Well.. His bugs react to his emotions.. so maybe you pissed him off?" Kiba said shrugging as another one of Shino's bugs landed on her arm.

"What the hell did I do!?"

"I don't know. He gets worked up over little things. Why don't you go talk to him... He's in the tent." Kiba suggested. As another bug landed on Tenten's nose.

"That's it I'm gonna kill him!" She said storming off towards the tent. Tenten zipped open the door with great force.

"Shino what the hell!?" Tenten screamed stepping inside the tent. Shino had been lying down trying to sleep when she busted in yelling and he rubbed his neck sitting up.

"Why are you bugs all over me?" She said moving her hands out to show were all the specs of black were on her clothing white clothing.

Shino just looked at her like she should have known why they were.

"Well?" She said getting impatient.

"My kiakki works on its own when I'm asleep." He said and Tenten still didn't get it how that affected her.

"So why are they bugging me?" Shino looked at her like she was stupid.

"because if I like someone my bugs will become attached to that person."

"Why..?" Tenten said thinking it would have been easier to squish all of the bugs.

"Hormones and pheromones." Tenten's eye twitched. _What chopped us answers.._

"..." Tenten just didn't know how to responded and she figured it was easier not to.

"Tenten. I like you."

"...uh ya your bugs told me that." She said laughing nervously putting her hand on her neck.

"I meant that I like you more then a team mate or a friend."

"...huh?" Tenten said a little shocked. Sure she had some guys ask her out before but never a guy so ...creepy.

"I love you." He said and Tenten looked at him.

"Ahhh haha right so ya...you know if you could like..uh have the bugs stay from me that would be great.." Tenten said feeling a cold twingle down her back as she turned around ready to get the hell out of that situation.

But she felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze.

"I said I love you.." Shino repeated right behind her.

"Uh..." Tenten said she wasn't really sure how she felt about Shino except he was very weird. He turned her around to face him.

"I will repeat it until you respond to me properly..I love you, Tenten." Shino said his hand still on her shoulder but keeping his distance.

"Uhh..I dont know how to respond.."

"I love you.." He repeated.

"Uhm..."

"I love you.." Shino repeated again in the same tone. Tenten frowned ..She wasn't getting out of this.

"You know Shino there's allot of pretty girls in Konaha why would you want me? ...I don't even have a clan." She said smiling nervously.

"Because I love you." Shino said still in the same stance.

"Look Shino I barely know you at all and I doubt you know m-"

"Your favorite color is green, you love to eat a box of chocolates after a long mission, you write with your right hand but can throw your weapons with either hand, you enjoy watching Lee train because it inspires you, your favorite kind of music is pop, and your favorite food is beef ramen with extra salt, you-"

"Ok ok. I guess you know me but..I still don't know you at all..."

"My names Shino Aburame. I come from the Aburame clan that holds the secret kaikki insects . My favorite color is brown, I always find one bug to take back to konaha from every mission, I write with my left hand, I enjoy seeing you smile because it inspires me, My favorite kind of music is the classic 80s, My favorite food is fried cabbage, and.. I love you." Shino said listing everything he was. Tenten felt like she just got crushed with a but load of information and she just starred at him.

"Will you go out with me?" Shino asked.

"...uh I don't I-"

"Are you afraid of my bugs?" Shino said just putting that out there.

"What? No! ..I mean I think your bugs are very powerful and a use full weapon." Tenten admitted.

"..Then can you try and be my girlfriend?" Shino asked.

"...I guess it can't hurt to try.." Tenten said more to herself then Shino. Shino smiled behind his jacket.

"I'm glad.." Shino said and moved his hand from her shoulder grabbing her cheek. He pulled down his mouth covering jacket and lightly kissed her on the lips. Tenten stepped back blushing like crazy.

"GOOD JOB AKAMRU!" Kiba shouted as he was out side still training with Kiba on aiming Akamaru's pee.

It shocked Tenten back into reality and she looked up at shino.

"uhmm..We should probably go out there before Akamaru pees out our fire." Tenten said with a weak smile. Shino nodded and Tenten exited the tent walking out into the clearing. Shino came up next to her and grabbed her hand locking there fingers together. Tenten blushed.

_Maybe Shino wasn't that creepy.._

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**PLEASE REVIEW ..It inspires me ^.^**


End file.
